Stillness and Motion
by lethal paine
Summary: No one knows who Seifer's attracted to... not even himself. [SeiferxZell -completed]
1. chapter 1

**Stillness and Motion  
**by Lane  
  
Slowly forming plot in my brain... or all the hotdogs I ate today.   
  
So, this is what I'm getting at. Seifer's attraction to a certain person is not known by anyone, ...not even himself. Yes, this is an eventual SeiferxZell... leave now if that doesn't float your boat.  
  
Square Unix or whatnot owns Final Fantasy 8, though back then it was Squaresoft... but you get it right?   
  
----   
  
Seifer Almasy strode down the halls of Balamb Garden, patrolling on behalf of the infamous Disciplinary Committee of said Garden. As opposed to their past times as Disciplinary Committee, they had now developed a new, and seemingly more efficient, way of all being on patrol at the same time while catching much more wrongdoers then ever before. Divide and conquer.   
  
It had been only a few weeks that they'd been accepted back into the Garden... achedemically of course -a gift from Hyne in itself. Although forever might pass before the actual members of the Disciplinary Committee would be fully accepted back into their Garden. Well, one member to be more accurate, ...the same member who was now looking about the hall coming out from the Quad. The member with the name of Seifer Almasy.   
  
It felt no different, being back in the halls, stalking around in search of rule breakers and certain punks... despite the current lack of of company and the feeling that was given off by the students while he was around telling him that he should drop down dead where he stand. No time could have passed at all by the way things generally were. Nobody wanted to be caught by the Disciplinary Committee back then, and nobody wanted to be caught by the Disciplinary Committee now. Things haven't changed at all.   
  
Oh, but how they actually have. Instead of the instructions given at the start of the day by the usual gracious Headmaster, they were given by a certain scarred brunette whom Seifer beared a strong dislike for. He was now one year older and one year closer to not being able to become a SeeD. Also, he was apparently reminded on a daily basis that he was a complete failure and had helped in almost bringing about the total downfall of all life on their planet as they knew it. Maybe things had changed after all.   
  
On his way down the next hall, seeing a blur of a human being speed down the hall amongst various shouts and protests, he decided against his previous thought. Things hadn't changed that much, he concluded as he made his way into the Cafeteria of the Garden.   
  
Aw dammit! Not again! was heard along with a solid thud against the floor from the previous human blur that Seifer now walked up to. This was too easy. You'd think your wings would get you here a little faster, Chickenwuss.   
  
Shut the hell up, Seifer!   
  
He rolled his eyes, Go ahead and try it, Chickenwuss.   
  
Go to hell, you damned lapdog.   
  
That stuck a nerve. No one had dared to go that low yet. Seifer found himself go rigid, so he forced himself to maintain composure before speaking again. With a smirk, daring anyone to notice his slip-up, he replied. Sorry, been there, done that, got bored. Get a life, Chickenwuss.   
  
Then, more calmly and confident than he actually felt, he strolled out of the cafeteria, not chancing looking back to see the Chickenwuss' reaction.   
  
Damn that single minded son of a bitch. That was dangerously low. Seifer was somewhat surprised that anyone, especially that Chickenwuss, would have the balls to say something like that to him. He wasn't a damned lapdog.   
  
.... He couldn't speak for his past actions, but not now -not anymore. He was not -and never would be from this point on, anyone's lapdog. And damn that son of a bitch Chickenwuss to hell for it.   
  
Sure, Seifer wasn't really lying when he said that he'd been in hell, looking back on those memories that weren't even a year old yet were hardly pleasant, it was Hell -but he wasn't sure he had ever really left.   
  
  
  
It was two days later that anything of Seifer's interest occurred again.   
  
He was once again patrolling the halls, on his way to the hall in front of the dorms to hear what Raijin may have caught today, when the familiar sound of fast paced footfalls were heading his way. Well, if it wasn't everyone's favorite Chickenwuss?   
  
Seifer was about to yell to the tattooed blonde when a new sound was heard. The screech of sneakers on the ground and the thumping of limbs hitting other limbs as various people called out in protest for being run into. He turned around to see what was going on, and before he knew what was happening, something pushed him in his side very hard and very fast. He stumbled, as the figure that ran into him went sprawling a full five feet forward before stopping, face down, on the ground.   
  
Hyne Chickenwuss, are you trying to kill us all now if you can't get to your precious hotdogs?, Seifer called, walking over to the tattooed blonde and pushing the boy's side with his shoe. The figure gave an odd grunt and did not move his head while replying.   
  
Screw off, Seifer.   
  
Seifer scoffed, bent over and picked up the Chickenwuss by the back of his collar and lifted the boy so that they faced each other.   
  
Why should I?   
  
Because your an asshole., the boy replied, pulling himself so that Seifer was no longer tugging on the back of his jacket.   
  
Seifer sighed, Tell me something I don't know, Chickenwuss. He placed a hand on the Chickenwuss' shoulder so that he wouldn't leave too soon. Why can't you just back off?!, the tattooed blonde shouted, shrugging his hand off.   
  
Why, what fun would that be?   
  
Screw off. the shorter blonde said, storming off to whatever was left of lunch. A new voice caught his ear. You know, replying to questions with questions like those can show that your really not so sure of it yourself.   
  
It was Qustis Trepe. Why hello, former Instructor! Seifer replied, turning to face her while giving a slight bow. He knew that her career loss still bothered her, as she went rigid and gave him a look of pure ice before not justifying his greeting with another word. He smirked as she too stormed off in the direction of the Chickenwuss. This was way too easy.   
  
  
The next day was Seifer's turn to patrol the next set of halls. He finished rather early, so he decided to pay his fellow posse member who's job it was to patrol the Quad, Cafeteria, and the Dorms. He knew where they'd be. In the cafeteria, eating lunch, not a care in the world.   
  
He spotted the table where Raijin sat and began walking over to it. He mentally prepared himself for a conversation with the largest member of the posse, letting his mind wander aimlessly. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Raijin, oh no. In fact, he enjoyed his conversations with him. It was just that if you paid too much attention, you would get bored.   
  
Raijin could say some pretty intellectual things sometimes... like once he said Speak softly and carry a big stick. No wait -did he say that? Could have been someone else... It doesn't matter, he was just that type of person.   
  
Seifer's mind stumbled on a rather pleasing thought as Raijin continued to explain his most recent fishing expedition. Hey Seifer, you spacing out? I've stopped talking for at least two minutes, ya know? His attention was snapped back to the fellow posse member sitting across from him.   
  
Dammit! You made me loose my train of thought! Seifer shouted angrily, the pleasant thought escaping his mind. Sorry, I was just wondering why you got all quiet -it was kinda weird, ya know? Raijin apologized. What were you thinking about that was so interesting?   
  
Can't remember. He replied, standing up from his spot and murmuring something along the lines of gimme a report later and made to leave the Cafeteria.   
  
What was it that he was thinking before? Let's see, he was thinking about the halls, the ones between the Dorms and the Cafeteria... Ah, now he remembered. It was annoying the hell out of the Chickenwuss. That was always entertaining. In fact, he could say that he regret the fact that he was patrolling different hallways today. He might be missing the next stupidest thing that Chickenwuss does. And that means missing the opportunity to go a round of verbal boxing. Oh well. Maybe next time.   
  



	2. chapter 2

-chapter 2  
-----  
  
Seifer got his chance back almost a week later when he was back patrolling those halls again.   
  
As if on someone's mark, the usual sound of fast-paced footfalls were heard as the one chocobo stampede made it's way from the Dorm area to the Cafeteria. Upon entering the hall to it's destination however, it's pace slowed for a rather cocky-looking Disciplinary Committee member was looking his way. Chickenwuss paused, as if waiting for a blow.   
  
What are you doing Chickenwuss, laying an egg? Seifer called out to the now stationary martial artist. What are you doing Seifer, trying to boost your bird dick ego? Chickenwuss replied, turning his head in Seifer's direction. Who's got the bir- but he was cut off. Ya know, you never answered my question.   
  
What question?   
  
From the other day. -Why can't your just back off?   
  
I told you What fun-   
  
And -that's- a damned stupid answer. Chickenwuss cut Seifer off once again, taking a few steps in his direction. What kind of answer are you looking for?   
  
Give me a real answer. The tattooed blonde replied. Before Seifer could respond, the Chickenwuss had already walked off, leaving a certain Disciplinary Committee member hanging... rather at a loss of words, behind him.   
  
  
The passing of the next few days did nothing to clear the scarred blonde's mind. What could he have said? What should he have said? The truth? Well, that was never really one of Seifer's first options. That, and he didn't really know the truth himself.   
  
Much rubbing of the scar and pacing insued in time that wasn't in class or patrolling. To his surprise, he didn't see beak nor tail feather of the Chickenwuss again since their last encounter. His mind twisted around that question, picking, poking at it from all directions.... Why couldn't he just back off?   
  
To what could he answer with? What the hell was the damned Chickenwuss talking about in the first place?! Why the hell did he just suddenly decide to ask this -now-, out of all the other times they spent in a verbal boxing match with each other. And -why- the hell was Seifer thinking about it so much?!   
  
Exasperated, he headed to the only other person who might be able to help him with this predicament. Fujin.   
  
  
PROBLEM? WHAT? Fujin's usual loud and little worded way of speaking managed to somewhat calm the commotion in his brain despite the fact that they had barely just started the conversation. He observed her from his seat across from her in the Cafeteria. She had known something was on his mind before he had even mentioned that he wanted to talk to her. That was Fujin for you. And he loved her for it.   
  
Chickenwuss asked me why I wouldn't back off. Seifer scoffed, speaking in an overconfident tone that Fujin could see straight through.   
  
  
  
Seifer, pretending to be surprised that she didn't just go along with it and say something among the lines of CHICKENWUSS. IDIOT. He began again, now not in such a confident voice.   
  
Well, I gave him an answer -but he says he wants a real' answer., he replied leaning back in his chair.   
  
Fujin's voice dropped down a tone or two. ANSWER. WHAT?   
  
I said Well, what fun would that be?' His voice dropped down a level or so also.   
  
Fujin then answered, but not before leaning in slightly, indicating that he should do the same. AND -And he said he wanted a real' answer? She asked, dropping her usual speech impediment.   
  
Yeah, what the hell does that supposed to mean?   
  
I think he means that he just wants to know why you won't just leave him alone.   
  
Well, I guessed about that much -but still. Seifer spoke, looking aside to across the cafeteria and over to the lunch line. Chickenwuss wasn't there -he had already missed the hotdogs for the day. It was closer to dinner anyway. He turned to face her again as she began to speak again.   
  
Do you know why you never leave him alone?   
  
Seifer scoffed. 'Course I do... He paused. That was a lie. Okay... I never really thought about it before.   
  
Fujin gave a slight smile. A rare thing to be seen when she wasn't around her two closest friends. Well... Why do you think you bother him so much?   
  
Seifer shrugged his shoulders. Because... He's there. He's always been there.   
  
You said that you've tormented him ever since you were kids, right? At this question, Seifer nodded. He didn't know where this was going.   
  
Fujin continued, Well, the only answer I can give you is... I think you like getting his attention.   
  
Seifer grimaced. He didn't feel like talking with Fujin anymore... he'd rather be... bugging that Chickenwuss. Ugh! That wasn't helping!   
  
Getting his attention? Chickenwuss wasn't worth his attention! He's just so easy to pick on. That's why Seifer's never left him alone. He's always been there and he's such an easy target. Wanting to get Chickenwuss' attention is bull shit.   
  
He abruptly sat up, making his chair screech against the floor.   
  
SEIFER. ANGRY?, Fujin called out, slipping back into her usual speech pattern. He turned back to her. he half-lied. just tired. Think I'll go take a nap, wake me if ya need me. And at this he walked out of the cafeteria.   
  
  
Seifer ended up at the Training Center. His talk with Fujin didn't help him like he thought it would. He had to let off some steam before he ended up taking it out on her or Raijin.   
  
He let his mind slip into battle mode, and discontinued thought about posses and Chickenwuss' and former Instructors and scared brunettes who commanded Gardens and hateful glares from his peers and fellow students....   
  
-------  
  
just to let everyone know, you don't have to worry about me never finshing this fic. truth is that i've written the whole thing already and i'm just choosing intervals on which to post each chapter -Lane


	3. chapter 3

  
- chapter 3  
-------  
  
  
Once Seifer had felt that he had no more pent up anger then he usually had, he decided to call it a night, for it was now far after dinner -and most likely curfew- by now. He was on his way out of the Training Center, hoping that Fujin or Raijin hadn't actually stopped by his dorm and actually tried to wake him up while he was out, when he noticed someone walking in the opposite direction that he was down the hallway.   
  
Hey Chickenwuss, gonna go jump off the balcony in the Secret Area to see if you can fly? Seifer called out with a smirk, maybe he could get out a little bit more anger, and prove Fujin wrong. Chickenwuss gave a loud sigh as he approached the tattooed blonde.   
  
My name's Zell. Ya'd think that you'd know it by now, we've known each other... how long? Our whole lives? My name is Zell.   
  
But Chickenwuss just fits you so much better!, he said walking over to the shorter man. I mean, look! You look just like a chocobo! Your funny lookin' feet... and your hair! Seifer smirked again at the look on Chickenwuss' face as he fingered a spike of what could have very well been feathers. Your mommy musta been some ugly lookin' chocobo- but he was interuppted by a harsh voice that he hadn't heard the Chickenwuss use before.   
  
And what would you do for a mom, huh? Go running back to your sorceress? Good boy, Seifer, good doggie...' That's some dream, Seifer. Oh yeah! I wanna be a sorceress' lapdog when I grow up too!'   
  
Was it fun? Dammit Seifer, even -she- called you a disgra- Zell's angry attack stopped abruptly as he felt his feet being lifted from the ground.   
  
Seifer lifted the tattooed blonde by the collar of his jacket so that their faces were a few inches apart, his usual composure surely lost. He spoke in a low, steely, and strained voice. Don't you dare talk about things you don't know -anything- about.   
  
Before another moment had passed, Seifer harshly dropped the Chickenwuss and stormed off like a thundercloud.   
  
  
More time passed without any encounters with that damned Chickenwuss, and Seifer thanked Hyne. Most likely on a mission or something. All talk about blonde spikey haired tattooed martial artists had stopped between all members of the posse.   
  
Overall, things seemed to be on the up and up for the Disciplinary Committee. They had just busted a whole group of students who were writing graffiti all over the walls of the Parking Lot and bathrooms(much of which read: Death to the Sorceress' Knight, Burn in Hell Lapdog, etc.).   
  
Much of the well earned respect(more like fear) they received was coming back to the Disciplinary Committee as they walked through the halls these days. Now, instead of glaring daggers at them, more and more students reverted to fleeing the area immediately.   
  
This was all despite the times where Seifer would end up snapping at one of his fellow posse members a minor mistake, then going off to do some other tasks halfheartedly. They bore it, although their concern for their friend had started to grow once again.   
  
As soon as things started to seriously calm down again(much to Fujin and Raijin's relief), the inventible happened. The Chickenwuss came back from where ever it was that he had been, and was now back to walk the halls of the Garden, including the ones that Seifer was patrolling.   
  
Luckily, the scared blonde had not seen Chickenwuss since that night in the Training Center hallway, and said Chickenwuss had been back for almost a week now.   
  
One night, after a rather ugly disagreement between Seifer and Fujin, the former stormed out of the Cafeteria, where the posse had congregated for the night, in a huff, leaving the rest of his posse behind.   
  
She was only trying to get him to tell them what was bothering him lately.   
  
He knew he had overreacted, and he felt guilty, but damned if he was going to go back and admit that. Instead, he found himself in the Training Center again, as he did now from time to time, in which he then began to let off steam and think.   
  
After he had found pushing Grats around get boring yet again, he decided to go out and get some air. Upon entering the Secret Area though, those Grats suddenly looked pretty good again. There was the Chickenwuss, looking out by the railing.   
  
Before Seifer's mind could decide what his next course of action would be, the tattooed blonde turned. When he saw who had just entered the area, a look of exasperation passed over his face. He then turned back towards the railing, acting as if he had never turned around in the first place.   
  
Seifer, who's mind finally decided to stay around a while, took a few steps forward when a firm voice interrupted his thoughts. You know, you still haven't given me an answer. It was the Chickenwuss, who then shifted his weight from one foot to the other, face not turning back to look at Seifer.   
  
He was still stuck on that? Seifer scoffed as he continued to walk forward until he was a few feet away from Chickenwuss, hoping that he sounded more confident then he actually was. Your still still stuck on that? Hyne, I thought you had more of a life, Chickenwuss.   
  
So what is it then? ....You don't know the answer, do you?, the tattooed blonde asked, a quizzical look passing over his features as he turned to face Seifer.   
  
'Course I do. Seifer really scoffed this time, not feeling as apprehensive as he felt the power over the conversation fall into his hands. He could tell that Chickenwuss was waiting for an answer. A few moments slipped by. He smirked. The tattooed blonde took notice of this.   
  
Why won't you tell me!? He shouted, grabbing a fist full of Seifer's shirt, bringing their faces closer together.   
  
Why should I? Seifer said in a low voice, moving a hand down Chickenwuss' side as if to push him off, which ended up resting on a hip.   
  
A moment passed by, which might as well have been forever to Seifer, who was now becoming more aware of his own breathing and heartbeat.   
  
he said so softly it was more of a breath.   
  
... What? The tattooed blonde asked in his own whisper.   
  
Your name. I said your name. The taller man answered as he moved away and walked out of the Secret Area.   
  



	4. chatper 4

  
- chapter 4  
-----  
  
  
The next day after classes had ended and his patrolling had begun, Seifer finally had the chance to let his mind wander.   
  
He thought back to the day before. He still felt heavy with weight of guilt, for he hadn't seen nor spoken to Fujin or Raijin since their scuffle, giving him no time to even pretend nothing was wrong between the three of them. Seifer decided that as soon as he had a break, he would seek out either of his fellow posse members and see if they would still listen to his suggestion that he may have.... possibly... overreacted.   
  
Something continued to bother him about the previous night. Seifer had gone to the Training Center to blow off some steam, but it didn't help him the way he thought it would have. He suddenly felt like he was back when he had just had that conversation with Fujin about Zell's little question. Why hadn't it helped like it should have though?   
  
Well, Seifer did run into the tattooed blonde, but nothing more then the usual exchange of insults and threats occurred. Nothing out of the ordinary. But what was that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that there was more to it then that?   
  
He thought back to what was said between him and Zell. Not much was said... but something important had happened. He searched his brain for an answer. What was it?   
  
The more Seifer thought about it, the more he began to realize ...there was no real threat last night, was there? But how could that be? The martial artist had his hand gripped in Seifer's collar -and he had even made to push him off -but there was no threat between them. There wasn't any threat coming from them standing there like that. Shouldn't there have been?   
  
The scared blonde could swear that there shouldn't have been some kind -any kind- of a threatening atmosphere in that kind of situation. So why didn't he feel it? What happened between them that made the situation not feel threatening?   
  
Seifer's mind dwelled on this for much of the rest of his patrol, up until he realized he could take a break. Then he immediately sought out his posse as to... clear things up between the three of them.   
  
The first person he found was Raijin, who was mulling about the entrance to the Training Center, not necessarily entering it, but standing outside, watching someone who would walk in or out of the center. Seifer asked Raijin where the third member of their posse was, to which he got the answer Around the Quad. So he then told the large man to meet up with him around dinner in the Cafeteria later, to which Raijin agreed, and left to go speak with Fujin.   
  
He found her observing people walking the stairs to the Quad, with the occasional shout of IDIOT. RUNNING. when someone was running on the stairs. She turned to spot Seifer walking towards her, he tripped down some stairs. IDIOT. RUSHING. she had commented as he quickly straighten himself out and giving a quick glare to anyone who might have seen him trip.   
  
, she asked, eying him quizzically.   
  
What? Apologize? What for?, the scared blonde replied defensively. She gave him an one eyed glare, and then turned away from him to continue patrolling the steps.   
  
Dammit, Fujin. Okay, okay.   
  
She turned back to face him, facial expression not any warmer.   
  
I'm ...sorry.... I overreacted yesterday. he murmured, looking down at the ground, more out of self consciousness then anything else. She gave a shadow of a half smile.   
  
Then, telling her the same that he had just told Raijin, he promptly rushed back to his post for the day, for his break was just about over.   
  
  
Nothing worth mentioning must have happened among any of their patrols, for when they finally met up in the Cafeteria, Fujin and Raijin seemed to be waiting for Seifer to say something. Taken back, although he didn't show it, he sat down at the table which they had begun to claim as their own, for they now usually congregated there, and no one else dared to sit there -not even when the Disciplinary Committee wasn't around.   
  
A few moments passed in an awkward silence. Seifer looked back and forth between the two, they were both looking at him.   
  
, he asked as if he didn't know the answer. Fujin glared at him again.   
  
We wanted ta know what's been bothering you lately, ya know? We've kinda.... been worrying.... ya know?, Raijin stated. Fujin gave him a look of agreement.   
  
What do you mean what's been bothering' me lately?, Seifer asked, a little bit concededly.   
  
YOU. DISTRACTED., Fujin said coldly, whatever warmth in her before in the Quad now gone. Yeah, Fujin's right - you've been kind of distracted lately, like something's been wrong, ya know? Raijin added.   
  
Seifer looked away from his posse to across the large room. He took a breath. What was wrong with him? Nothing's been wrong with him, he was fine. He looked back to them.   
  
Nothing's been bothering me, I feel fine.   
  
Bull shit., came from Fujin, quickly and quietly slipping out of her speech pattern. She continued.   
  
You've been acting really off lately... practically ever since you came to me telling me you wanted to know what the hell Zell meant by that question. Fujin and Raijin did use Zell's name from time to time, but it was only when things got serious, like now.   
  
Seifer paused in his train of thought. Ever since the had that talk with Fujin... He thought back to the time around then... He felt a pang of guilt. There were a few times when he guess he'd been a little short fused with his two closest friends... but why?   
  
Seifer, we are worried about you, the least you can do is tell us what's wrong. Fujin stated, a look of mixed concern and anger on her face. He suddenly felt really stupid.   
  
He swallowed his pride, and spoke. Listen, I'm sorry -I guess I have been an asshole lately he didn't look them in the eye and well.... I don't know what's wrong with me. Fujin's face softened to less then marble, and Raijin smiled. Well, what's been upsetting ya lately? the large man asked, apparently relieved that their posse was no longer at odds.   
  
The scared blonde thought. Then he remembered what Fujin had said earlier. She'd said that he'd been acting off ever since he came to her for help with that question. The question about why he never left Zell alone...   
  
he abruptly shouted, making his posse jump in their sits a bit. What is it? Fujin had asked, not letting the sudden outburst startle her.   
  
It's Zell! Seifer shouted in realization. Then he paused. Fujin and Raijin were looking at him like he just showed up dressed like Squall. he asked urgently, slightly angry that they weren't paying attention to what he had to say. You -You just said Zell', you never called him by his name -it's always been Chickenwuss' or something, ya know? Raijin replied. This was true, unlike the other members of the posse, Seifer did not call Zell Dincht by his name -not even in times of emergency or seriousness.   
  
Then another realization came upon him.   
  
He'd been using instead of the usual for a day or so now. Ever since-   
  
What's going on? the silver haired woman asked. I -I ran into him last night... in the training center, after I walked out on you guys... and I said his name... Seifer started, running things over in his head again.   
  
You did? What happened, ya know? Raijin questioned.   
  
Fujin asked.   
  
Seifer answered as if he didn't hear Raijin. I don't know! We argued... No, they didn't argue. No, we... well, he had the front of my shirt... and I was gonna push him away... but we stood there for a while... and I said his name.   
  
As if she asked why?' again, which she was about to, he answered. And I don't know why! And Fujin -you said that I had been acting weird since I talked to you about that question, about why I never leave Zell alone... Seifer slammed his hand against the table. But what did this mean?!   
  
A moment of silence passed by them. So I was right... you do like getting his attention. If what your telling us is true, last night -you had all of his attention. Fujin spoke slowly, working things out for herself.   
  
But that still doesn't tell me why I said his name! I -I... Seifer trailed off, mind too swamped with thoughts twisting around his brain causing confusion. He was fed up with all this.   
  
Well, now you know what's been bothering me. I think I'm going to go to bed. and with that, Seifer stood up and once again and left his posse to wonder about his behavior.   
  



	5. chapter 5

  
- chapter 5  
-----  
  
  
As Seifer had done the night before, he had ended up in the only place where he thought he could go clear his mind anymore -the Training Center.   
  
His mind was in a strange current, as if a river or something... It was telling him that he did want and liked getting Ze- Chickenwuss' attention, but he did not know why that had got him to say what he did last night. And he was enraged with the fact that he got a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he went over all these newfound realizations.   
  
When Seifer entered, he half expected -and wanted- to run into the tattooed blonde again. He found himself practically running to the Secret Area -hoping to find Ze- that Chickenwuss there and demand to know how he gotten Seifer to think about things so much lately.   
  
Breathing quickly out of what he knew not to be fatigue, he raced into the Secret Area.   
  
The sound of distant crickets met him, along with a beautiful view of Balamb Garden, with no one there looking at it but himself.   
  
Dammit.   
  
Seifer breathed a heavy sigh of ...relief? ...disapointment? ...fustration? Well, whatever it was, he was about to turn around when he heard... more like felt, someone else enter the room.   
  
Oh, hey Seifer... didn't really expect to see ya here.   
  
It was Zell.   
  
Okay, I did. I saw Fujin and Raijin in the Cafeteria when you left them. And I heard you did the same thing last night, and I figured that... well, that you'd be here... the tattooed blonde paused, voice getting suddenly softer, ...cause you were here last night.   
  
He was in the Cafeteria? And he's here to speak to him? Seifer realized that the shorter man had walked up and was now a few steps in front of him. The scared blonde felt all the building anger slowly subside in him, all of his previous thoughts suddenly seeming ridiculus.   
  
'Guess you wanna know why I chased ya over here, huh? Well... Zell paused, and leaned on the railing, still facing Seifer -trying to look comfortable and failing. He continued to speak.   
  
Well, I was thinkin'... about what you said, I mean, before -in the hallway. And I um... well, I want to say sorry. I don't know what it was like when the Sor... when your were... what it was like for you a year ago.   
  
Silence. Seifer continued to stand where he was from when he first arrived. He was about to open his mouth and say something sarcastic in order to break the silence. But he couldn't -he just...   
  
As if he had just made up his mind about something, he stepped foward towards where Zell leaned against the rail. It was when he didn't stop a few feet away from where the tattooed blonde stood that the atomosphere in the room had changed.   
  
Seifer, an arm on the rail on either side of Zell, finally spoke.   
  
You wanted to know why I never leave you alone, Chickenwuss? Seifer felt his heart pound in his chest as the words left his mouth.   
  
You know, for a second, you had me fooled. I thought you knew my name by now. the tattooed blonde stated not in reply, in a voice that was murmured.   
  
Seifer leaned in so that he looked right into Zell's eyes.   
  
Well, what if I just didn't want to...   
  
And before another moment passed, their lips met.   
  
-----  
  
I know this chapter's short, but if the outcome of this chapter is good, the sooner I'll post up the next one! -(Ur beloved) Lane


	6. chapter 6

Thank you very much for those of you who reviewed! This chapter is double the size of the last one, don't worry...  
  
- chapter 6  
-----  
  
  
The first thing that Seifer Almasy heard that morning was the high-pitched buzz of his alarm clock.   
  
Shit...   
  
Mind still hazy with sleep, he reached out his hand and fumbled around his night stand in order to stop the ringing that was now echoing in his ears -knocking down a good amount of papers and books in the process.   
  
Once the ringing stopped, he pulled himself to sit upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Then he proceeded to pick up the crap on the floor. He checked the time again -shit. He was going to be late for class.   
  
Seifer paused.   
  
It was Saturday. He didn't have class.   
  
He continued to pick up things from the floor, brain slowly turning and getting used to being conscious again.   
  
Then a thought ran across Seifer's mind that almost brought all of his crap to the floor again. It was last night.   
  
As if someone had hit him, he remembered everything that happened the day previous.   
  
He exhaled.   
  
He remembered the chill that ran up the tattooed blonde's spine despite the rather humid air, seconds before he had kissed -no, wait... they had kissed. He corrected himself upon recalling the feeling of being pulled closer -and deeper, by hands that were not his own, into the kiss. Surprisingly soft lips...   
  
He had remembered getting his breath, air filling his lungs, ... his eyes were shut? .... Neither of them moving or shifting from where they were for moments... and then an abrupt ending, pulling away and walking out.... yet again.   
  
Fuck, now it all made sense. Everything, every taunt, every insult, argument, fight -It all made perfect sense. Fujin was so right that it hurt.   
  
That warm feeling in the pit in his stomach -that had now spread to his chest- grew at the thought. That was why he liked getting Zell's attention... why he wanted that Chickenwuss' attention.   
  
He had feelings for Zell. Feelings that weren't exactly what he had thought they were for... how long had this been going on -since they were kids?!   
  
That's what he had realized the night before -in what was more of an impulse than anything else.   
  
Then he smirked. If his memory served him correctly, and he believed it did enough to remember something like the night before, he wasn't the only one who ended up revealing his true feelings. It seemed his Chickenwuss had similar feelings.   
  
Wait. His Chickenwuss.   
  
He frowned. It's not as if a relationship between the two of them was even an option -even if he did want one. Why would Zell want a drastically different kind of relationship with someone that had been tormenting him for most of his life? He scoffed, wouldn't even think that Seifer was taking it seriously.   
  
And it wasn't exactly as if the former Sorceress' Knight and the right hand man of Squall Leonheart could have a relationship that the masses wouldn't most likely riot against. Personally, he didn't give a fuck about the public, because generally the public didn't give a fuck about him -but Chickenwuss did, and that mattered.   
  
His mind was still in the same pool of thought by the time he was ready for the day. His brain would not let it leave him alone... and he wasn't sure if he liked this fact or not.   
  
  
If Fujin or Raijin were looking for him that day, Seifer sure didn't know about it. He focused all his energy into making sure that he would not be found if sought out for, pushing much else from his mind. For he did not know what to do if the situation arouse where he'd have to explain what was wrong to his posse again. ... He was more afraid of, although he would have died before admitting it, running into that certain tattooed blonde.   
  
He imagined Fujin would say and then Raijin would say She's right, ya know? if they were aware of what he was doing. With some effort, he pushed their voices out of his head and -tail between his legs- stalked off to patrol.   
  
Seifer continued to be in such a state through out his patrolling.   
  
And then lunch.   
  
Then the rest of his patrol.   
  
And finally dinner(or rather, lack there of) -to which he then immediately retired to his room for the night, not to come out until he saw it fit.   
  
  
The next morning, it was not the usual loud high-pitched buzz that awoke Seifer. It was the sound of something... more like someone, trying to break down his door.   
  
Oh, Hyne. No.   
  
Seifer jumped up in bed, almost knocking himself out of it. If that was who he thought it was, and he had a pretty good feeling that he did know... it was over. The knocking continued as he ran about his room making himself halfway decent -might as well look somewhat presentable, he did have some dignity left in him.   
  
Once he was finished, and after he had checked where he had placed Hyperion, he turned towards the door. His heart resounded in his ears, and he was almost wondering why the person on the other side of the door didn't hear it by now. The knocking on the door seemed to get louder. He walked towards the door. Grimacing, he took a deep breath...   
  
He turned the doorknob and...   
  
  
  
Seifer could have hugged Fujin because it was her at the door, but he quickly decided against it upon seeing the look on her face.   
  
Good morning Fujin -hey, thanks for waking me up by banging down my door ... Where's Raijin? he asked, slightly looking out the door for the largest member of their posse.   
  
she replied, pushing her way into the room and slamming the door behind her.   
  
Hey, why don't ya come on in... the scared blonde murmured.   
  
the petite woman repeated, placing a hand on her hip, face cold. Her gaze bored into him. Seifer could have shivered.   
  
A moment of silence passed by.   
  
I... no, I... the scared blonde started, but trailed off... at a slight loss of words. He was afraid of this. Her gaze did not waver. Well, kind of. -Okay! Yes! ... I was. Seifer finally proclaimed, no longer able to take the albino's constant stare. Fujin sighed.   
  
, she asked, dropping her hand.   
  
The scarred blonde hesitated to answer. Where would he start? ... Was he even going to start? What was there to say rea-   
  
You were right. had came out of his mouth before he had even finished his thoughts, then slightly taken back with himself.   
  
About what? Wait -why have you been avoiding us? she asked sternly.   
  
Seifer sat down on the edge of his bed, his eyes on the floor, in what seemed to be thought. Fujin continue to look at him from where she stand.   
  
SEIFER. LISTEN. she had said in her usual tone of speech, which snapped him out of whatever train of thought he was on that was taking him away from the situation... again. He now looked at her.   
  
What's been going on with you lately? You've been touchy, distracted, and more of an asshole than usual. Your turning into... Squall.   
  
They both repressed a shudder as the thought came to their minds.   
  
The scarred blonde gazed up at her now, and spoke firmly. If he was going to tell anyone -it might as well be Fujin. Ever since Zell asked that question, right?   
  
The petite albino gave a small nod, not knowing where he was going with this. He wanted to know why I never leave him alone. You said it was because I liked getting his attention. You were right. Fujin nodded again, even though she had already known this, although she had the feeling that there was more to it this time around. Seifer continued.   
  
Two nights ago, I realized why I wanted his attention so much... be paused, looking as if he were to go off into thought again, but surprised Fujin when he looked back at her and started talking again. So, I answered his question... at this he looked away, reluctantly feeling a blush come to his cheeks.   
  
I kissed him. We kissed -his mind corrected him. He shook his head, it was easier to explain this way.   
  
The words seem to loom in the air overhead, creating a feeling in the room that seemed to weigh Seifer down.   
  
I knew it.   
  
You WHAT? The blond quickly rose, the previous weight on him gone.   
  
I knew you had feelings for him. the petite albino stated.   
  
Then why didn't you-   
  
Do you think you would have listened?   
  
He stopped, she had a point.   
  
... Since when?   
  
No time in particular really... just kind of noticed it one day. she replied, as if it were a simple fact like the sky was blue.   
  
Seifer sighed. All that worry just for this...   
  
You have to tell him.   
  
What? Tell him what?   
  
IDIOT. -How you feel., she replied, moving over to sit down on a spot next to where he previously occupied. He sat down as well. It's better then going back to your usual childish bickering. she added, with a slight roll her visible eye. Seifer winced at the mention of childhood.   
  
A few more moments passed in silence, Seifer futilely not wanting to continue the conversation. Fujin broke the silence.   
  
Is there a chance that he might feel the same?   
  
The blush returned to his cheeks, he never could have imagined that he'd ever be saying anything like this... ... He kissed back...   
  
she asked, her eyebrows forming an arc. She seemed to be enjoying this a little more then he thought she should have been...   
  
Seifer didn't justify that with an answer.   
  
Then you have to tell him. she continued, not waiting for the apparent answer.   
  
He took a breath. It's not like we could get together -even if I wanted to. the scarred blonde added the last part for good measure.   
  
I mean, it's not like he'd ever forgive me for making fun of the fact that he's the Chickenwuss that he is... And you remember who he friends are right? I really couldn't give a fuck about what they think, but he would...   
he stopped, slowly loosing his momentum.   
  
WORTH IT. TELL HIM. Fujin replied before getting up and walking out the door, and leaving Seifer to ponder his situation.   
  
-------  
  
Yes, this story is drawing to a close, but it isn't over yet. Please, let me know what you think of it and I will post the next chapter! -Lane


	7. chapter 7

  
- chapter 7  
-----  
  
  
Seifer proceeded to go on patrol, not attempting to look for the tattooed blonde at all. It'd be illresponsible.   
  
He scoffed -all of his excuses had started to sound lame.   
  
None the less, he silently stalked off to the Library. It was quite empty today on his patrol... or was it because he was patrolling there that it was empty?   
  
No matter, he didn't want to be bothered anyway.   
  
So, he slipped a book of one of the back shelves. It looked promising, so he opened it up and flipped it to the first page. He was about to begin reading when he heard footsteps come from the outside hall. With a sigh, he placed the book back and looked past the bookcase toward the entrance to the Library. He breath caught.   
  
It was Zell.   
  
He could tell that the tattooed blonde must have seen him, for his pace quickened up until he was a bookshelf away from Seifer. Zell stopped, and turned to face the taller blonde.   
  
No running in the halls... Seifer mumbled, doubting that Zell even heard him.   
  
With a slight shake of his head, and a determined look on his face, the tattooed blonde spoke in a firm tone. Seifer, we need to talk.   
  
Seifer met the statement with silence, somewhere between deciding on what to say and not knowing. He looked back at the shorter blonde with an unreadable gaze.   
  
Zell continued, no longer waiting for a response.   
  
Did you mean it? he said in a voice that Seifer noticed was strained.   
  
As if the question of what?' was asked, he continued again, voice growing soft as he spoke. What happened... what you meant -did you mean it? he repeated, his face going from determined to what Seifer recognized as ....worry?   
  
Seifer paused, did he mean what he said? Of course he did, he wouldn't have said it otherwise. Of course I did. he replied, voice sounding less strong than he would have liked.   
  
Zell, eyebrows meeting, seemed somewhat thrown off by his answer, shook his head in confusion and softly asked ... why?   
  
Seifer breathed deeply, getting frustrated for the fact that Zell didn't understand.   
  
Why do you think I don't want to leave you alone? he replied, voice getting a slight edge due to his frustration.   
  
The tattooed blonde shook his head and frowned, bringing out the the shape of the image on the side of his face.   
  
Turning his interest to the image, Seifer stepped forward as to touch it, but holding his hand right before he did. Zell tried to speak but was cut off,   
  
  
  
The said blonde started again, You said my name.   
  
Don't you get it? Seifer asked.   
  
Silence resounded for a few more moments before the scarred blonde answered his own question.   
  
Because, for some reason, I care about you.   
  
Seifer then ran two fingers down the side of Zell's tattoo. They breathed.   
  
Zell shook his head again and backed up a few steps. He spoke, voice firm -but strained.   
  
It'd never work.   
  
Seifer had said those same words to himself too. Only now... it didn't seem as true anymore. He -he did want it to work, and he'd do anything to get it to. It was worth it -Fujin had said so. Suddenly, he felt a rush of emotion that he didn't think he had.   
  
And why not?   
  
Be -because of everyone...   
  
He sighed in frustration again, slight edge returning to his voice.   
  
It doesn't matter.   
  
Nothing was said for a moment or two, for it seemed that the tattooed blonde was taking in all the information, including what was just said. He looked back at the taller blonde. This time... he slowly nodded.   
  
Seifer stepped up to him again, taking Zell's chin in his hand. Before a moment's hesitation, they kissed.   
  
It would not be for the last time.   
  
-----  
  
There's still an epilogue left... lemme know when you want it *nods*. -Lane


	8. epilogue

  
  
Epilogue(with Author's Notes at bottom)-   
  
The SeeD test finally arrived. If Seifer had listened to instructions anymore then he did that day -he feared his brain would have exploded.   
  
The truth was, he was definitely overqualified to be a SeeD, and everyone knew it. He was most likely the best fighter in all of Garden -rivaled only by their Commander, Squall Leonheart.   
  
Needless to say, Seifer passed with flying colors.   
  
Now, Fujin and Raijin's problem wasn't with following directions -not at all. It was fulfilling them competently that gave them trouble. Luckily, Fujin kept Raijin in line... in which he acquired many new bruises on his shins in the process.   
  
They passed too.   
  
  
The SeeD ball was more then they had even imagined, plus adding the fact of _why_ they were there -they were amazed, even if they would have failed the tests then shown any of it. Although... the sight of Fujin in a dress had put Raijin into a slight stupor, and made the usual self-assured and composed Seifer do a double take.   
  
The biggest surprise of that night had yet to come.   
  
Seifer was talking to his posse when the music had changed to a new song. He glanced over his back and across the room where his green eyes met a tattooed blonde's blue eyes for an instant. They both nodded. He looked back to his fellow posse members and motioned in the opposite direction. Raijin smiled and gave him a thumbs up, while Fujin tried to suppress a smile -they **were** in public, after all.   
  
The two blondes approached each other on the dance floor, faces set in determination. Seifer's confidant strides met Zell's strong set pace.   
  
Many people in the room quieted, champagne glasses stalled -eyes turned to the impending fight. Even the music in the room seemed to have lessened in volume.   
Qustis Trepe's head turned and she sighed.   
  
-But, much to her and everyone's shock, the seemingly impossible happened. Some people gasped.   
  
For, the two loudest and most well known bully/victim pair that Garden had ever housed, that held a fierceness that only the previous Sorceress' Knight and the Commander of Balamb Garden's rivalry could match, the Chickenwuss and the leader of the infamous Disciplinary Committee, Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy... started to -flawlessly, unlike some people- waltz.   
  
The music seemed to grow louder as life in the Ballroom was forced to return to the atmosphere it previously had, champagne glasses once again, despite confusion and odd looks from some to the waltzing pair.   
  
Aw, they look go great out there, ya know?! C'mon, let's dance Fuj!   
  
NEGATIVE. FEET.   
  
I won't step on your feet, ya know?   
  
NEGATIVE. -OW.   
  
Oops, sorry Fuj, it won't happen again, ya know?   
  
-OUCH! IDIOT.   
  
Sorry, ya know?!.....   
  
  
  
.... Yes, things finally looked like they were looking up for the Disciplinary Committee. Most of the student body was back to fearing them without question. And not to mention they were now SeeDs.   
  
Seifer had finally gotten out of his weird funk(much to the rest of his posse's relief)... and was feelin' pretty damn good really.   
  
Things had changed... but maybe for the better.   
  
-----   
Author's Notes   
  
Thank you all for reading! I put so much into this story... but it was worth it.   
  
I especially must thank:   
  
DarkOne101   
Miyahara Yuuki   
PrettyWithAJadedPistol   
The Notorious Naurwen   
  
for following and enjoying this story to the end! And to all the rest of you who left such wonderful reviews!   
  
And, most of all... to Airbourne.   
  
Not only is she the one to beta this fic for me, but she lent me much advice and help with the characterization and interaction between of the members of the DC. Also, giving me a very important tip(!!!!):   
  
Keep the characters in character even if it mean sacrificing some of the plot.   
  
Also: I bow down to the Baconfat. If you enjoyed this story and have not read VIGIL and VERITAS do so. Now. The Baconfat's stories are many times greater then mine.   
  
And on a final note: I was wondering about writing a companion fic to this one, from Zell's side of things. Encouragement, time, and confidence are needed to do so(but not in that order lol). Also, reposting a songfic about Seifer that received no reviews(shameless self plug).   
  
Once again, thank you for reading! -Lane ^__^   
  
P.S. - I just couldn't stand not putting in Seifer and Zell waltzing, it's just too cute and wonderful.


End file.
